Hospital Ward
by Sexykill69
Summary: Trapped inside a mental ward...brought face to face with your problem and held up againest it, until you can no longer breathe...Is this what 'getting help' means?
1. Prologue

In this story....They're will be no answering of questions.

Doctor Kira

Nurse Misa

Nurse Matsuda

Nurse Rem

Therapist Ryuk

Doctor Watari

Here is the character list along with their disorder, doctor.

A: Extreme Depression and Memory Loss

Beyond: Extreme Manic Depression

L: Anxiety Attacks (minor depression/eating disorder/abuse history)

Light Yagami: Schizophrenia

Mikami : Severe O.C.D.

Near: Anorexia (side notes: forced to take meds threw IV, socially isolated)

Mello: Aggression (family issues, refuses to take medication, slight bipolarity)

Mail Jeevas: Depression (alcohol & drug abuse, history of cutting)

Really not knowing why she was even here. It bothered her, and the mere idea was hated. She was not crazy. She didn't deserve to be in the loony bin, and yet against her wishes

there she was going through registration.

'Why me?' she repeatedly asked herself as the Nurse took her suitcase to her room.

"Um I know you're a girl, but you see we don't have a women's wing. So-" The nurse chattered on. Alyssa believed that his name was Matsuda.

She tried to peak into corridors and rooms as they walked down the hallway, but couldn't see much. "You're going to have to put up with the boys wing."

"Huh??" that snapped her attention.

"It's either that or we put you in with the adults. I think it will be alright, for the time being. You'll have your own room! Here we are." he happily swung the door to your new room open. You sighed as he tossed your suitcase onto your crappy air filled hospital bed. "As you can see there's a desk, a bathroom and two beds, enjoy!" he said cheerily closing your door.

'I'm locked up in a Looney bin with a bunch of idiots who want to be homicidal, and an idiot.' Alyssa rolled her eyes up t to the ceiling, a tear rolling down the side of her cheek. "I-I'm not crazy." She cried into her pillow. "I'm not."

**(A/N)**

**...Adults wing was both male and female they'd rather have her be with people her own age. **

**Later I will introduce the bathroom.**

**Anyway the last line was supposed to sound very desperate.**

**Hope you guys like the name, "Alyssa" I looked up random names in a Google baby names site. It stands for bravery or courage...I don't know, I liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alyssa stared out of the very clear window of her room. Brightly colored dark and green leaves danced with the wind outside. The sun shown brightly threw the window even though it had just risen. Inch thick safety glass didn't protect Alyssa from the UV rays. So she decided it was best to get out of bed now.

"No it's not meant to protect Me." she chuckled and unpacked her forgotten suitcase. After which, she took a very uncomfortable shower in a tiny bathroom. It was only 7 am when she got out of the shower and realized she didn't have any towels placed in her room. 'Oh well better air dry.'

All was peaceful until there was a knock at the door, she didn't respond at first. "Don't come in." she commanded, deciding to panic and make a dive for some clothes. The anonymous person ignored the order and bust into the room. "AAAYYYHHH!" a sudden shriek from the man sent the entire hospital's dreams crumbling.

"Out!" she yelled at Matsuda throwing a random pillow over his face. "S-S-Sorry! I wanted to bring you this!" he dropped a towel on the floor and practically jogged out of the room. Quickly moved by the gesture Alyssa picked up the towel and wrapped it around her waste. "Thank you Matsuda!"

After that little incident she was now fairly comfortable at the hospital. That was until the intercom in her room reminded her,"That all children must attend breakfast."

Alyssa hung her head, 'All boys, ugh.' Walking down the hallway she passed other rooms, all of them empty. 'They all must be eating.' she moved stealthy into the opened room's door, peaked around the door edge. The cafeteria wasn't much just a room with a very long white table and about ten chairs. No the room wasn't interesting at all, but what was interesting were the people sitting at said table.

----------

In front of her sat 9 boys each a bit stranger than the next. First was a well-groomed boy sitting very uprightly in a chair delicately eating what looked like toast. Next to him was an albino with completely white hair and a sardonic look on his face. Said albino was absently poking his eggs with a transformer. An irritated blonde fellow stared at the sight; at least she thought it was a he. Having such angelic hair wasn't usually a trait of a boy. Then again all of their hair a bit too perfectly strange. 'Who am I to talk?' She thought absently mindedly fixing her ravenesque hair. A mellow looking red head played a ps2 completely ignoring his food. Said food was being eyed by a slightly hungry and tired looking chap. He sat in a position that made you wonder how his legs didn't fall asleep. Or maybe they were and just didn't care. Stranger still said boy's look-alike sat across from him licking jam off his toast in an almost erotic way. His ruby eyes couldn't be kept off of what was to be assumed to be his twin.

A boy at the end of the table silently counted how many cheerios were in each spoon before gulping it down. His black hair was smoothed down and he wore small black frame glasses. Next to him was a sad looking fellow silently watching his empty yogurt cup.

Yes, all of them could be considered strange to young Alyssa. And she refused to go in. That was until Matsuda came bounding in forcing her into the room. He then proceeded to announce her presence.

"Hey guys meet your new buddy Alyssa! She got here yesterday night." After being dragged to the front of the room, she stared down at her feet.

"We know Matsuda." the auburn haired boy commented, waving off Matsuda's outburst.

Feeling a little more relaxed once he gestured her to sit. Being in the center of some annoying attention circle in order to make friends wasn't her stick so she tried to numb herself to scrutinizing eyes. "That's the spirit Light!" Matsuda cheered, "Everyone go ahead and introduce yourselves."

A silence rained in the room.

"TWEEEEET!"

You audibly jumped when Matsuda had pulled a whistle out of no where and blew it.

"Matt." the red head rolled his eyes and went back to playing his game.

"Near." the albino whispered.

"Light." your uptight auburn and supposed 'friend' introduced.

"Mello." the angelic blonde ground out.

"Beyond!" the Jam twin cried eerily

"A." the somber fellow seemed to whimper.

"Mi-kA-mi." was pronounced thoroughly by who was now called, 'Mr. Glasses' in her head.

"L." the first twin murmured.

"Alyssa." there was a long pause from her, "Nice to meet you all."

The occupants went back to whatever they were doing. Then an energetic blonde broke in. "Good morning everyone!" she yipped and began taking people's half finished food away.

"No more eating little ones! Now it's time for TV!"

It irked Alyssa at this girl spoke like they were retarded children.

"Now who's this little boy?" Her smile broadened as she made her way over to said 'boy'. "Girl." Matsuda whispered embarrassedly.

"A Girl, REALLY?" she stood awed, "We need to get you some better clothes, I can't even tell you're a girl! Though you do make a very hot boy! I actually have a friend-"

Before Alyssa could stop her, the blonde had dragged the unhappy girl out of the room and down the hallway.

**Yes so basically this will be a dramatic hopefully horror filled romance of sorts....A Misa make over...how original of me right?**

**You guys can start voting now on who gets to be a couple...Though your votes may change as the story goes on. _**


End file.
